


experiment.

by foundCarcosa



Category: Fable 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foundCarcosa/pseuds/foundCarcosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garth develops a formula and makes Sparrow his guinea pig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	experiment.

He was reading, hawk-feather quill held loosely in one hand, his face stone-still in his concentration. Sometimes he’d stop, tilt his head, furrow his brow, scribble a note into the margins, then keep reading.

Sparrow watched him for a few moments from the doorway, her eyes drifting from the curve of his neck to the faintly glowing lines curving over his chest to his hands, strong hands, calloused hands, fingertips permanently stained from too much potion-making. A lazy want spread through her belly, a warm, languorous feeling like the first hint of intoxication.

"Gonna read all night?" she asked him as she approached the bed, and it took him a moment to look up, for his eyes to focus on her, for the stone in his face to soften and the crinkly lines reappear at the corners of his eyes as he smiled at her.

"Maybe," he responded, but he closed the book, using the quill to mark his place, and set it aside.  
"Come here." The lazy warmth spread further as he patted the open triangle of mattress between his legs, and she crawled up the bed to nestle against him, his lines flaring to life where hers touched them.

"Turn around," he murmured against her hair, his hands splaying over her hips as she shifted position and leaned her back against his front. She felt him slip a hand into his pocket, but was distracted by his other hand curving around her breast, his face nuzzling her neck.

"What’s that?" she asked when he took the stopper out of the vial, pouring an amber-coloured, viscous liquid into his palm.

"Just a little experiment." Faint tendrils of active power flowed down his arms as he rubbed his palms together, making his lines hum and Sparrow’s skin flush. His fingers wormed into her loosened waistband, and suddenly she was very warm, electrically warm, her thighs tightening in surprise and then going liquid and loose as she gave a shuddering sigh.

He chuckled in satisfaction at the way she melted against him, her head lolling against his shoulder. His other salve-coated hand slipped up her shirt, palm circling one nipple slowly, sending small shocks into her chest. Her body settled further, her thighs falling open and her hips flexing upward, and he pressed the heel of his hand against the top of her mound and curled his fingers in, stroking lightly, smiling at how her muscles strained for more contact.

He moved slowly but surely, drifting his fingers over Will lines he’d memorised and bringing them blazing to life, slipping the tips of his fingers into her until she gasped and then drawing back to circle her clit until she squirmed, and all the while he kept feeding pulsing electric heat into his salve-slick hands.

Tenderly he cradled her, arm crossed over her body as he fondled her breast, head curled in to nuzzle and kiss her neck, and still his hand worked, hidden in her trousers, that pulsing electric heat now stroking inside her, his palm brushing against slick flesh. She clamped her thighs around his hand and rolled her hips, feeling his quick inhale and the twitching of his arm muscles as he worked his hand faster, feeling fleeting jabs of electricity as his lines sparked and flared—

She spread her legs wide and took his fingers in deep, and when the hot sparks followed his fingers up into her, she arched and yelped and ground herself hard against his hand, and for a few moments everything was heat and wetness and tendrils of electricity, and her shudder-wracked body writhing against his.

"Experiment?" she gasped out as she pushed her hair back from her forehead, and Garth licked his fingers clean with a catlike efficiency that always made her bite her lip just a bit.

"Seems to be a success," he replied, poker-faced, although his eyes crinkled just the slightest bit at the corners.


End file.
